Chaka
| jva=Kihachiro Uemura| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit= | }} Chaka (チャカ, Chaka), also known as "Chaka the Jackal", is one of two head guards in the Arabasta kingdom that serve under Igaram; the other being Pell. Chaka is the acting captain of the royal guard in Igaram's absence. Appearance Chaka is a tall, imposing dark skinned man with medium length black hair and a long broad nose resembling that of a wild dog. Abilities and Powers Chaka ate the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Jackal, a Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a jackal and a human-jackal hybrid. History Crocodile the Hero Chaka together with Pell came to the incident where pirates were annoying civilians. Crocodile came and helped the people by beating the pirates before they arrived. As they reached the destination, Crocodile had already beat the pirates. When the rebellion began to move, Pell and Chaka wanted to fight back but were rejected by King Cobra. Later they find Carue bringing Vivi's letter. From the information, they learned their enemy's identity. King Cobra planned to attack Crocodile but was rejected by Pell's reasoning that Rain Base is far and they could see the army and leave. Later, Chaka has been commanded to ready the Royal Army. Arabasta War A guard has state that the king is missing making Chaka to panic. He ordered the Royal Army to search for the king and stating that searching people is Pell's forte but he is now scouting the enemies at rainbase. He also state that if anything happened to the king he can't order the Royal Army and suddenly a Royal guard say that they spotted the king in a way. Later again, an army state that the what have the king done in Nanohana. Chaka rejected the statement but the army replied that the king disappeared from his room and the time to get there matches. Later a Royal Guard states that the Rebellion starts to move. Chaka commanded the Royal Guard to fight until death for the sake of the king and the princess. At the side of the castle, they ready their cannons, but one of the guard fires and states that it was accident (he has the sign of Baroque Works). Most often Chaka was with Pell, but during Crocodile's attack on the Kingdom, he left to attack him. Because of Crocodile's actions and lack of compassion, Chaka was angered to the point that he attacked Crocodile out of rage, but his reasons were also backed by an attempt to protect Vivi and Kohza, as well as buy them time to put an end to the battle - but despite his efforts, he was easily defeated. He survived, however, and showed up later on in the Arabasta arc commanding the royal guard to stop fighting, and later appeared at Pell's grave. His latest appearance was during the time when the Straw Hat crew received their bounties shortly after the CP9 arc, somewhat shocked to see Robin in the Straw Hat crew. Major Battles * Chaka vs. Crocodile Site Navigation Category: Male Category: Human Category: Grand Line Characters Category: Swordsmen Category:Zoan Devil Fruit users